williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job! Tour 2009
Tim & Eric toured the US in January and February 2009, leading up to the premiere of Season 4 and their DVD for Season 2. SPOILER Alert! This article contains information about some upcoming segments for Season 4. Continue reading at your own risk! History Tim & Eric have toured on and off for the past few years in order to promote their DVDs, new seasons, and to preview new episodes. This is their second official tour of various cities across the US. The 2009 tour began January 12, 2009 in Seattle, Washington, and ended in St. Petersburg, Florida. This tour is notable because it was the first year that T&E began playing in larger venues. Most, if not all of the tour stops, were sold-out crowds! Possibly due to the good feedback from last year's show in LA, Tim & Eric decided to expand their live show lineup to include appearances by David Liebe Hart, Sire, and James Quall. As usual, DJ Douggpound provided the opening entertainment, and got the crowd going with his jokes. As a special surprise John C. Reilly made an appearance as Dr. Steve Brule at the Chicago show, and took questions from the audience about their health. After the final stop of the tour in St. Petersburg, Florida, there was an afterparty celebrating the premiere of the new season. Tour Stops Jan. 12: Seattle, Washington — Showbox SODO Jan. 13: Portland, Oregon — Crystal Ballroom/Lola’s Jan. 14: Eugene, Oregon — McDonald Theatre Jan. 15: San Francisco, California — SF Sketchfest/Mezzanine Jan. 16: Pomona, California — The Glass House Jan. 17: Los Angeles, California — Club Nokia L.A. Live Jan. 18: Phoenix, Arizona — Marquee Theatre Jan. 20: Denver, Colorado — Ogden Theater Jan. 21: Kansas City, Missouri — Uptown Theater Jan. 22: Minneapolis, Minnesota — Pantages Theatre Jan. 23: Madison, Wisconsin — Barrymore Theatre Jan. 24: Chicago, Illinois — The Vic Jan. 25: Detroit, Michigan — Royal Oak Music Theatre Jan. 29: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania — TLA Jan. 30: New York, New York — Nokia Theatre Times Square Jan. 31: Boston, Massachusetts — Wilbur Theatre Feb. 2: Washington, D.C. — Sixth & I Historic Synagogue Feb. 5: Atlanta, Georgia — Variety Playhouse Feb. 7: St. Petersburg, Florida — State Theater Special Guests David Liebe Hart, James Quall, Sire, and DJ Douggpound. John C. Reilly made a special appearance at the Chicago show. Show Lineup The show begins with DJ Douggpound's opening act. Then, Richard Dunn explains the rules of the show, including no smoking, no talking, no taking video, and no showing boobs (because it's distracting to the performers). Mush Pits are ok though. Tim & Eric perform a new song, called Diarrhea. They receive an award (the name of which is altered based on the city they were in) for their song, and their trophies are giant inflatable Oscar awards. They both give short acceptance speeches, and announce that they're going to show a documentary about the plight of the homeless (no sound, in black and white) for the next two hours while they go backstage and party. Next, they show the D-Pants segment. The intro to the show is played, then goes immediately into part one of the Road Trip segment. Next, T&E come on stage to perform their Kid's Break songs: I Sit Down When I Pee, My Sister's Cute, Wipe My Butt, Bloody Nips, and Dirty Socks. James Quall takes the stage afterwards to tell jokes and perform his Beach Blast song. Next up is a commercial for Cinco's Urinal Shower system, and then goes right into a Channel 5 segment featuring Dr. Steve Brule talking about the human body to little kids. Afterwards, T&E return to the stage as the Beaver Boys to perform a song. Krunk pulls a mean trick on Dilly, using a male out of the audience. Next is a PSA from Channel 5 starring Pierre. He sings about how All the Food is Poison, followed by part two of the Road Trip segment. After that, is a segment called Whoopsie Daisy. Sexual Romance is the next segment, featuring Sire singing along to a live-action reenactment of the segment on the show. Tim stops the segment at the height of the action, to protest about how embarrassing this part of the show is. He threatens to quit if the segment continues. Eric refuses to stop the segment, so Tim goes to quit, but instead Eric fires him from the tour. Eric then fires Sire, the stagehand handling the blowup doll, and the audience! Next is a clip of Bub-Bubs, a dancing contest, and then a commercial of [[Universe|'Tim's Discount Prices' vs. Eric's Premium Prices]], followed by a Karaoke Legends song, Live With My Dad. Eric returns to the stage, alone because he fired everyone, and he talks about the environment. Spagett comes to the stage and spooks Eric in the middle of his speech. Tim then has to break character to apologize for spooking Eric to death. Eric returns to life to perform a song with Spagett. David Liebe Hart comes to the stage next to perform his songs, Stay In School, Father and Son, ?'', and ''Salame with the help of his puppets. Next is a commercial clip for the Cinco Napple, followed by part three of the Road Trip segment. Tim & Eric return to the stage to teach the audience how to create comedy like them, using their product, The Tim & Eric Touch. The finale of the show is a song, including a segment where audience members get touched by T&E, as well as Dutch Touched. After each show, Tim & Eric returned to the stage to play a little guessing game with some audience members for the chance to win a t-shirt. In Adult Swim Video Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia External Links * Tour Page @ AS.com * Tim & Eric's Official Website Category:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Events